


Someone To Love

by lumosinlove



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Fic, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, The Marauders - Freeform, The Marauders Era, harry potter headcanons, modernday!wolfstar, romantic, wolfstar, wolfstar fic, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5261519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosinlove/pseuds/lumosinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius trips, Remus catches him, and maybe they won't have to spend Christmas alone this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Love

The wind is biting at Sirius’ cheeks, snowflakes getting caught in his eyelashes and filling the crevices of the scarf he has tightly wrapped around his mouth and nose, as he stumbles down the sidewalk, boots slipping on the more icy parts of the pavement. He’s not sure exactly why he decided to walk to the coffee shop - in fact, now, he can’t for the life of him guess what in Merlin’s name he was thinking. It’s far too cold out - not to mention the fact that he could have been outside its door in mere seconds, with nothing more than a little bending of time and space and a slight pop.

But here he was still: not apparating, his feet still sliding along the sidewalk, complaining to himself about the cold. Something… Something is keeping him walking (tripping, more like) down the side walk; all magical abilities set aside.

The street was mostly empty except for some Christmas shoppers: a mum guiding her daughter around a snow bank, a hot chocolate clutched dangerously sideways in the little girl’s hands, a couple, holding hands and laughing, leaning on each other as they made their way down the other side of the street. Sirius watched them, the familiar ache appearing in his chest - longing. It’s not like he was completely alone, or anything. He had James, and Pete… Lily, Marlene, Alice, Frank… And all of them were wonderful- amazing, really.

But he didn’t have anyone… like that. Someone who’s body he could lean on, someone’s neck he could laugh into like that and leave a kiss there. Someone who would give him their mittens when his hands got cold and he forgot his at home. Someone of his own. Someone who he could belong to.  
Someone to love.

He watched them pass as they walked, turning his head, almost walking backwards in order to keep his eyes trained on them for just a moment more, no matter how tortuous it was to look at. He was so focused on them, neck craned so far back, that he got a great shock when suddenly, his toe was catching on a bit of packed down snow, sending him flying forward.

Imagine his surprise when, instead of his cheek meeting cold ground, it met with a rather soft material of a sweater, slightly damp from the falling flakes, and strong arms tight around his chest.

He didn’t dare move for a second, only slowly, slowly, tilting his chin upwards.

All this shock couldn’t be good for him.

It was a boy. A beautiful boy. A beautiful boy with snowflakes caught in his coppery hair, making it curl at the ends, and in a tattered long coat, fraying at the edges where buttons use to be. Surprised, amber eyes blinked down at him.

Sirius scrambled upright, “I’m sorry. Merlin, I-“ He glances down to see books strewn in the snow at their feet. He groans, “Fuck, I’m such a bloody klutz. I- I’m so sorry-“

The boy is smiling though and stopping Sirius from stooping down and collecting the books. Instead, he produces a wand and makes them soar back into his arms with a slight flick, “No worries. I dropped them… couldn’t just let you fall, could I?”

And that did make Sirius blush, but what he was more focused on was the wand part - because what were the chances…

“I- How did you…”

The boy slips his wand back up his sleeve, smirking, “I don’t know many Muggles who say ‘Merlin’, do you? Figured it was safe.”

Sirius nods, swallowing thickly because fuck, his voice, “Sorry again. About, y’know. I really-“ He turns back for a second to look for the couple but they’d gone, “I really should have been watching where I was going…” A sudden burst of courage strikes him, “Maybe- Maybe I can… make it up to you… somehow?”

The boy cocks his head slightly, pulling the books closer to himself - it’s then that Sirius sees just how red and cold his hands look. He really doesn’t know what makes him do it but he just can’t imagine walking away from this boy right now.

“Here,” He’s pulling off his mittens, “You give me those,” He takes the books from the boy, whose looking very surprised now, “And you put these on,” he presses the mittens into the boys hands, “And we’ll get a cup of tea. I know this place… Just around the corner.”

And Sirius stands there, holding the beautiful boy’s (the still nameless boy) books. As long seconds tick by, he has a sudden horrible vision of the boy saying no; a horrible image of having to switch back the books and the mittens and sulking the rest of the way to the coffee shop, alone again.

“Okay…” The boy is smiling again, biting his lip, a dimple popping out on his cheek, and slipping the mittens on his hands - Sirius blushes because they’re rather small on him, “Lead the way.”

And so they walk, together.

“‘m Sirius, by the way… Probably something you should know…” He adjusts the books under his arm.

“Oh, here, let me-“ The boy goes to take the books back but Sirius holds them away.

“Don’t worry about it. The least I can do for practically crushing you…” He trails off, again trying to get a name.

And he’s smiling again, a blush adding to the redness of his cheeks from the cold, “Remus.”

“Remus…” Sirius repeats it, testing it out. He loves it. He wants to say it again and again, “Well,” They’ve reached the shop, and as Sirius holds the door open, a blast of hot and very welcomed air meets them,

“after you, Remus.”

As they get a table for two, laughing as they pull off their wet jackets and scarves, Sirius finds himself feeling warmer than he’s ever felt - and it’s nothing to do with the heater to their left. It’s this boy - Remus - and the thought that, maybe, he won’t have to spend Christmas alone this year.

**Author's Note:**

> So happy I finally made an account on here! Just wanted to put something up :)


End file.
